This invention relates to an article carrier of the basket type adapted to accommodate a plurality of articles, such as bottles and to a blank for forming the carrier. Normally a basket carrier for bottles includes a central (medial) partition structure which incorporates a handle structure by which the carrier can be lifted and carried and the bottles are arranged in rows on either side of the partition structure. More often than not, bottles are separated from one another by transverse partition panels extending from each side of the medial partition structure to the adjacent side wall of the carrier. Hence, in this type of arrangement the bottles are accommodated in individual cells of the carrier although such cells are not essential.
Known basket carriers require a series of complex folds to form partition structures, which may require the blank to be rotated or inverted during construction, thus slowing the process down.
One example of a basket style carrier is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3 570 706 which discloses a carrier having side and end walls, a bottle partition structure and bottom wall with sloping panel portions provided with bottle apertures. The bottle apertures have overlying tabs to protect part of the bottle in the cut out.
Another example is illustrated in CH 670 432 which illustrates a carrier blank having side and end walls, a medial partition structure connected to the side wall by an internal partition and to the opposing end walls.
The complex structure of known basket carriers requires a large amount of board to be used with an irregular shape of blank profile, thereby resulting in material wastage, which is undesirable.
The present invention and its preferred embodiments seek to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art. A carton of the present invention can be formed in a straight line gluing machine. It is envisaged that the invention can be used in an adapted wraparound machine, thus removing the need for dedicated machinery. One aspect of the invention provides a blank for forming an internal partition structure for an article carrier of the basket type including opposed end and side wall panels and a handle structure. The blank comprises a first medial panel adapted to be connected to the handle structure and to at least one end wall of the basket type carrier and transverse partition panels struck from the medial panel and hingedly connected thereto to create a plurality of article receiving cells on one side of the handle structure when the carrier is formed from the blank.
According to an optional feature of the first aspect of the invention there may comprise second medial panel hingedly connected to the first medial panel, which second medial panel is adapted to be connected to the handle structure and to at least one end wall of the basket type carrier and transverse partition panels struck from the medial panel and hingedly connected thereto to create a plurality of article receiving cells on one side of the handle structure when the carrier is formed from the blank. Preferably, the medial panels may be hingedly connected along a fold line arranged substantially parallel to fold lines which hingedly interconnect the transverse partition panel to the medial panel(s). Optionally, a flap may be struck from one of the medial panels, and is hingedly interconnected to the medial panel along the medial panel fold line.
According to another optional feature of this aspect of the invention the medial panels may be hingedly interconnected along a fold line arranged substantially perpendicular to fold lines which hingedly interconnect the transverse partition panel to the medial panel(s).
According to another optional feature of this aspect of the invention each medial panel may further comprise a securing panel, each securing panel is so constructed and arranged to be secured together in a set up article carrier.
A second aspect of the invention provides a blank for forming an internal partition structure wherein the transverse partition panel is pivotally connected to a medial panel by a pair of spaced fold lines intermediate the opposing ends of the transverse partition panel thereby to create a panel which extends outwardly from both sides of the medial panel when the internal partition structure is formed in a set up carrier.
According to an optional feature of the second aspect of the invention two transverse partition panels may be struck from the blank, and are hingedly interconnected at their end remote from the medial panel once erected by a side wall securing panel.
According to another optional feature of this aspect of the invention there may further comprise a handle support panel extending from an upper portion of the medial partition panel which handle panel includes a hand aperture to be aligned with the handle structure of the article carrier.
A third aspect of the invention provides a blank for forming an article carrier of the basket type comprising a first end panel, a first side panel, a second end panel and a second side panel and a third end panel hingedly connected one to the next in series, a base panel hinged to one of the side or end panels and a handle structure including a hand aperture, which handle structure comprises first and second handle panels hingedly connected to the second end panel, the first handle panel is hingedly connected to the first end panel and the second hand panel is hingedly connected to the third end panel. The first and second handle panels are so constructed and arranged to be placed in face contacting relationship to form a two ply handle when the carrier is in a set up condition. The first and second handle panels are adjacent respective first and second side panels and are separated therefrom.
According to an optional feature of the third aspect of the invention, there may further comprise a handle support panel foldably connected to the first handle panel for forming a triple ply handle in a set up condition. Preferably, there may further comprise a second handle support panel foldably connected to the second handle panel.
According to an optional feature of the third aspect of the invention the first and second handle panels may be co-planar and the upper edges of the handle panels are co-linear.
Optionally, the upper edges of the or each handle support panel may be co-linear with the handle panels.
According to another optional feature of the third aspect of the invention the handle panels may be shaped to marry with first and second handle panels of a next adjacent blank. Preferably, the handle panels may be substantially trapezoidal in shape.
According to a further optional feature of the third aspect of the invention there may further comprise a panel arranged so as to support at least one medial panel when the blank is erected to form a carton. Preferably, a further medial support panel may be hingedly interconnected to the opposing end of the series of panels, the support panels being so arranged as to be secured to one or more faces of the medial panel(s).
According to a still further optional feature of the third aspect of the invention at least one of the support panels may be provided with a hook portion, the hook being so arranged as to engage the base panel, when the blank is erected to form a carton.
A fourth aspect of the invention provides an article carrier of the basket type having opposed sides and end panels, a base panel hinged to one or more of the side or end panels and a handle structure hingedly connected to the opposing end panels. There further comprises an internal partition structure formed from a separate blank which internal partition structure comprises a first medial panel adapted to be connected to the handle structure and to at least one end wall of the basket type carrier and transverse partition panels struck from the medial panel and hingedly connected thereto to create a plurality of article receiving cells on one side of the handle structure.
Preferably, there may comprise a second medial panel hingedly connected to the first medial panel, which second medial panel is adapted to be connected to the handle structure and to at least one end wall of the basket type carrier and transverse partition panels struck from the medial panel and hingedly connected thereto to create a plurality of article receiving cells on one side of the handle structure.
Optionally, the medial panels may be hingedly connected along a fold line arranged substantially parallel to fold lines which hingedly interconnect the transverse partition panel to the medial panel(s).
Preferably, a flap may be struck from one of the medial panels, and is hingedly interconnected to the medial panels along the medial panel fold line.
According to an optional feature of the fourth aspect of the invention the medial panels may be hingedly interconnected along a fold line arranged substantially perpendicular to fold lines which hingedly interconnect the transverse partition panel to the medial panel(s).
According to another optional feature of the fourth aspect of the invention each medial panel may further comprise a securing panel, each securing panel is so constructed and arranged to be secured together.
According to another optional feature of the fourth aspect of the invention the transverse partition panel may be pivotally connected to a medial panel by a pair of spaced fold lines intermediate the opposing ends of the transverse partition panel thereby to create a panel which extends outwardly from both sides of the medial panel.
According to another optional feature of the fourth aspect of the invention two transverse partition panels may be struck from the blank, and are hingedly interconnected at their end remote from the medial panel once erected by a side wall securing panel.
According to another optional feature of the fourth aspect of the invention there may further comprise a handle support panel extending from an upper portion of the medial partition panel which handle panel includes a hand aperture to be aligned with the handle structure of the article carrier.
In one embodiment, there may further comprise a handle support panel foldably connected to the first handle panel for forming a triple ply handle.
Alternatively, there may further comprise a second handle support panel foldably connected to the second handle panel.
According to another optional feature of this aspect of the invention the first and second handle panels may be co-planar and the upper edges of the handle panels are co-linear.
According to a further optional feature of this aspect of the invention the upper edges of the or each handle support panel may be co-linear with the handle panels.
According to still further another optional feature of this aspect of the invention the handle panels may be substantially trapezoidal in shape.
According to yet another optional feature of this aspect of the invention at least one of the support panels may be provided with a hook portion, the hook being so arranged as to engage the base panel.
A fifth aspect of the invention provides a method of forming an article carrier of the basket type from a first blank comprising a first end panel, a first side panel, a second end panel, a second side panel and third end panel hingedly connected one to the next in series, a handle structure hingedly connected to one or more of the end panels and a second blank for forming an internal partition structure. The method comprises the steps of:
i) placing the second blank on the first blank in an aligned position;
ii) securing the transverse partition panels to the first side wall panel;
iii) securing the medial panel to the handle panel of the first blank iv) folding the second side wall panel and second end wall panel into face contacting relationship with the internal partition structure; and
v) securing the first and the third end panels together to form a completed collapsed article carrier.